Hijack Week
by Reid Phantom
Summary: My submissions for Hijack week! Day 7: General AU. When Hiccup and Jaci are trapped in a coffin by Snotlout's gang, It's up to Jaci to save her boyfriend from garlic poisoning. Vampire Kisses AU!
1. A Time Traveler and a Dragon Trainer

**Day 1: First Date** ~ Just like it sounds, it's Hiccup and Jack's first date! This can be the date itself, when they first meet, or however else you want to interpret it.

I used an English to Old Norse dictionary to figure out the Old Norse, so it is more than likely wrong.

* * *

**A Time Traveler and a Dragon Trainer**

"All right, I admit it. I _might _have gone a little too far this time."

I dropped down onto the grass and looked up at the stars. It is amazing how many stars you could see when there isn't any pollution. Why isn't there any pollution you may ask? Well, it is the ninth century. Pollution wasn't popular back then. Oh, now you're asking why I'm around twelve thousand years in the past. It is a long story, but the short version is Father Time knows how to take a joke even worse than Bunny. So now I'm stuck in the Dark Ages where fear rules. Oh, and so does Pitch.

Good news, Pitch doesn't care about me since he doesn't know I'm a Guardian yet (or who the Guardians even are), so he's not coming after me. I also managed to solve the mystery of how there were legends about me before I was even born. Turns out the people now are so superstitious that just seeing my frost let them believe in me. Legends are spreading everywhere about me. Too bad they will all pitter out to being "just a saying" by the time I'm actually born. I also managed to figure out how the Jokul Frosti name started up, and it was all Loki's fault. I'm definitely going to have to get him back for that when I get home. He has been selling me the "That's just what my people call you" line for centuries!

As for the bad news, I have no idea how to get back home. None of the Guardians are even alive yet, so I can't ask them, Loki's useless, there's no way Father Time's going to help me when he was the one to send me here, and the only other spirit I know that existed back — now, would be Pitch and that's not going to happen. So I'm stuck here until Father Time decides to send me back. He's got to send me back at some point right?

"This sucks!" I said, rolling onto my stomach.

"Er þar?"

I raised my head when I heard the voice come from the woods that surrounded the clearing I was laying in. I knew the words were Norse and that they roughly translated to "Who is there?" since Loki had taught me Norse.

"Who's asking?" I replied in Norse.

Some bushes to my left shifted and a boy came out. He was wearing a light green, long sleeved tunic with dark green pants, a shaggy brown fur vest, and a boot on one foot, the other missing and replaced by a prosthetic. The boy looked over at me before glancing at my staff. "You're the one they've all been talking about. The new nature spirit, Jokul Frosti!"

Groaning, I let my head fall back. _I'm definitely going to kill Loki._

"Are you okay?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, getting to my feet. With my new position, I was able to get a better view of the boy. He looked around fourteen or fifteen with forest green eyes and medium length auburn hair. He was small, definitely smaller than most of the other Vikings I've seen lately. He was actually kind of cute, the way his hair fell in his eyes and all his freckles.

I mentally shook my head. _Focus Jack, focus!_ "I'm guessing you're from the village on the other side of the island right?"

The boy jumped and looked back up towards my face. Looks like I wasn't the only one _taking in the view_. "Uh, yeah, that's right. And I'm guessing you're the reason we got two feet of snow last night."

He gave me a smirk and I couldn't help but laugh. I opened my mouth to say something else, but I was cut off by a growling sound that came from the trees behind the boy. My eyes widened as a dragon walked out from the trees, its bright green eyes focused on me. Its scales were a shiny black and its body was similar to a newt's.

Slowly, I reached down and picked up my staff, ready to protect the boy and myself from the creature. If I could, that is. I had never seen a dragon before, mostly because they, like so many other magical creatures including the ancient fae and the pooka, were all but completely wiped out by the end of the Dark Ages, a good three centuries or so before I was born.

I pointed my staff at the dragon and it crouched down, ready to pounce.

"Stop!" I jumped as the boy yelled and put himself between the dragon and me. "It's okay, Toothless. He's not going to hurt me bud," he said as he rubbed the dragon's snout the same way North did to the reindeer when he wanted to calm them.

_Toothless?_ I glanced around the boy to look at the dragon, who was still bearing its fangs at me. Okay, maybe my Norse isn't as good as I thought, because that thing is definitely not toothless.

"Sorry about Toothless, he can be really protective," the boy said, turning back to me once he was able to calm the dragon.

"He doesn't look toothless," I said, relaxing my stance and resting my staff against my shoulder.

The boy laughed. "I guess not. It's kind of a long story, Jokul."

"I'm up for a good story," I said walking over to the two. Toothless eyed me suspiciously, but didn't attempt to attack me. "And don't call me Jokul please. Loki was just being an idiot. My name's Jack. Jack Frost."

The boy raised an eyebrow before shrugging and holding out his hand. "My name's Hiccup. It's nice to meet you."

I smiled as I shook his hand. Maybe being stuck in the past wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

As I sat down on the ground with Jack and began to tell the story of how I had met Toothless, I could not help but notice there was something different about Jack. I guess I should say there was something different about the way Jack made me feel, since everything about Jack was different. I am not sure what it was, but it was different from anything I had ever felt for someone.

* * *

It is short and there is not any fluff, but hey, it is supposed to be the first time they met.

This also includes my head-canons for why Jack Frost legends predate his canon age and the origins of Jokul Frosti.


	2. Snow Day!

**Day 2: Movie Swap** ~ What would happen if Hiccup was in the world of the Guardians and Jack was now in Berk? You can switch the two of them, have Jack join Hiccup in Berk, have Hiccup join Jack with the Guardians, or any other way you want to work it.

* * *

**Snow Day!**

Hiccup smiled as he watched the small boy sitting underneath his tree. He chuckled as a few snowflakes landed on the book the boy was reading.

"Looks like Jack's back buddy," Hiccup said, turning to the small dragon settled on a branch nearby. Toothless huffed and stretched like a cat before curling his tail around the branch and dropping off so he was hanging upside down. Hiccup chuckled as the dragon put his tail fin over his face and quickly fell asleep.

"Jamie!" a female voice called. Hiccup looked up alongside the boy and saw a woman, the boy's mother most likely, waving to him from a side gate to the backyard of one of the houses that bordered the woods. The boy, Jamie, got to his feet and began walking toward the house.

"Snow day!" That was all the warning Hiccup got before a snowball flew past his face and hit Toothless, nearly knocking the small dragon down. Suddenly, a pair of lanky arms grabbed him, one wrapping around his back and the other slipping underneath his legs to pick him up bridal style.

The owner of the arms dropped down to skate across the ice that covered the lake next to the tree Hiccup had once been in before shooting off and flying past Jamie. The resulting wind knocked the book out of the boy's hands and dropped it a few feet away. Hiccup's abductor laughed as he landed next to the book. As Hiccup squirmed his way out of the person's grasp, they looked over at the book and said, "That looks interesting."

Hiccup only had a few seconds to look at the familiar figure, taking in the pale skin, decrepit blue hoodie, tattered and frayed brown pants, deep blue eyes with their light blue snowflake patterns, and short, spiky white hair, before the teenage winter spirit was dive-bombed by a streak of black.

"Gah, stop! Hiccup, help! Call him off!" Jack Frost said as Toothless nipped and clawed at him.

Hiccup laughed and shot a quick glance at Jamie, who was dusting off his book. "It's your own fault. You're the one that decided you had to throw a snowball at him every time you see him."

"Come on Hic, he likes it! OW!" Hiccup shook his head as Toothless displayed just how much he liked it by sinking his fangs into the sprite's hand. The dragon gave Jack one last glare before jumping off and flying over to land on Hiccup's shoulder.

Jack stuck his tongue out at Toothless before quickly dodging the small fireball the creature spat at him. Hiccup was thankful that any retaliation Jack had planned was dismissed when two boys, twins apparently, ran over to Jamie saying, "Alright, snow day!" and "Woo hoo, snow day!"

"You're welcome," Jack called, flying after them. Hiccup laughed followed. As Jack landed on the fence, Hiccup scaled it with his claws and jumped into the tree, his tail wrapping around the branch to keep him balanced.

"It says her that they found Bigfoot hair samples and DNA in Michigan! That's like super close!" Jamie said as he read his book.

"Here we go again," said the twin in the jersey.

"You saw the video too, Claude," Jamie said, setting down his book and picking up a sled. He looked over at the two with wide eyes. "He's out there."

"That's what you said about aliens," the other twin said.

"And the Easter Bunny!" added Claude.

"Well, the Easter Bunny is real," Jamie said, rolling his eyes.

"He's real alright! Real annoying, real grumpy, and really full of himself," Jack said.

This time it was Hiccup's turn to roll his eyes. "Maybe if you didn't feel the need to terrorize him on sight, he wouldn't be that way."

"Please, I terrorize him on sight _because _he is that way," Jack said jumping from the back fence to sit next to the gate.

"Whatever you say," Hiccup said, dropping to the ground and making his way towards Jack as the kids began to leave the yard.

"Easter Bunny, hop, hop, hop," said a two-year-old girl that was standing on the porch. She attempted to hop down the steps, but was blindsided by the family's dog running down the stairs and fell on the ground.

"Mom, Sophie fell again," Jamie called and his mother came out of the house and knelt down to the girl.

"You okay, Soph?" she asked, helping Sophie to her feet before turning on her son. "Jamie, hat!" She walked over to the boy and set his hat on his head as she said, "We don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose."

"Who's Jack Frost?" Jamie asked, adjusting the hat.

_Uh oh, here we go again,_ Hiccup thought, glancing over to the winter spirit.

"No one, honey. It's just an expression," the mother said.

"Hey," Jack yelled glaring after the woman.

Hiccup moved to comfort the sprite, but Jack dropped down onto the other side of the fence.

"Who's Jack Frost?" Jack mocked as he grabbed a handful of snow. He blew onto the new snowball, his magic giving it a blue tint. Hiccup caught the look on the winter spirit's face and immediately tried to stop him. The Dragon Prince was too late though as Jack tossed the snowball, nailing Jamie in the back of the neck. As Jack's power worked its magic, the young boy began to laugh and he said, "Okay, who threw that?"

Jack flew over to the kids and said, "Well, it wasn't Bigfoot kiddo."

Hiccup sighed and smiled a little as Jack's plan succeeded and the three kids, along with two others who had been standing nearby, started up a snowball fight. He looked away to scratch Toothless's chin and was promptly smacked in the face by a snowball. He looked over to see Jack smiling at him before the sprite turned away and conjured up a few snowballs saying, "All right, who needs ammo?"

"Oh so that's how you want to play," Hiccup said before charging over.

He scooped up some snow and patted into a ball before throwing it. Unfortunately, his target, a certain winter sprit, dodged just in time. The snowball flew passed Jack, over Jamie's head since the boy had tripped over an unfinished snowman just seconds before, and smacked right into the back of the snowman builder's head.

"Oops," Hiccup said as the large girl turned around to glare at the children.

"Crud! Who hit Cupcake?"

"It wasn't me."

"I didn't do it!"

"Not me."

Jamie looked up at the girl, scared, and pulled his sled up over him as a shield as the girl growled at them, the snowman's head held in her hands. She took a step forward...

And took a snowball to the face.

"Jack," Hiccup hissed and glared up at the winter sprite, who was crouched on the top of his staff like a bird, arm still held out from throwing the snowball. "We've already gotten these kids into enough trouble!"

"Just watch," the Winter Prince said, smirking.

Hiccup turned back to the girl just in time to see her begin to laugh as diamond dust shimmered around her eyes. He sighed as the girl began, playfully, chasing the others around. He smiled as he watched Jack jump out in front of the group, creating a patch of ice and taking Jamie on one of Jack's crazy sled rides. At least, he smiled until he realized the direction the two were heading.

"Jack, the street," Hiccup shouted, but once again he was too late as the two shot out into traffic. "Darn it Frost," Hiccup muttered, sending a wave of power into the dragon sitting on his shoulders. Toothless jumped down and instantly grew to around five times his usual size. Hiccup mounted his dragon and they were off, trying to catch up with the sled and its pilot.

When they reached Jack, both he and the boy were laughing and smiling as they shot down a mostly empty street. Hiccup relaxed upon seeing the boy was okay before realizing what was heading their way. "Jack, snow plow!"

Jack's eyes widened and he quickly altered the sled's path, sending the boy up a small ramp and into a snowdrift.

"Yeah!" Jack cheered, landing on the pedestal of a statue next to the snowdrift.

Hiccup sent the sprite a glare as Toothless landed next to the pedestal. "You need to be more careful Jack. You could have gotten that kid hurt."

"Oh come on Hic, I had it all under control. See he's fine and he loved it," Jack said, leaning against the statue and gesturing towards the boy, who was cheerfully talking with his friends.

"Did you guys see that? It was amazing! I did a jump and I slid under a-"

Wham, a runaway couch slammed into the boy.

Both Hiccup and Toothless flinched before sending glares towards Jack. The winter spirit had also flinched, but he gave Hiccup a small smile. "Oops?"

Hiccup jumped down off Toothless and ran over to the boy, even though he realized he could not do anything. The dragon spirit looked the boy over and did not think there was anything wrong with him. His thoughts were mostly confirmed a second later when the boy got to his feet, a tooth held high above his head.

"Cool, a tooth!"

"Dude, that means cash!"

"Tooth fairy cash!"

"Oh no," Jack said, moving to the edge of the pedestal. "No!"

As the kids began to leave Jack jumped down from the pedestal and made to follow them, but Hiccup moved in his way.

"Jack," Hiccup said, his voice sad.

"What about all that fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy. That was me!" the sprite said, glancing over Hiccup's shoulder before looking into deep, emerald eyes.

"I know Jack. I know," Hiccup said, pulling the boy into a hug. Jack quickly returned it, bearing his face into Hiccup's soft, auburn hair and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

"Why don't they ever see us?" Jack said, his voice slightly muffled.

I don't know," Hiccup said, nuzzling into the winter spirit's neck before pulling away slightly. He cupped Jack's face as he said, "But they will, one day. I promise."

Jack smiled down at Hiccup and leaned down to kiss the Dragon Prince. The kiss only lasted a second before Toothless jumped onto Hiccup's shoulder and his tail "accidentally" hit Jack's face.

Jack glared at the dragon who purred innocently as he nuzzled Hiccup's cheek. Hiccup laughed when Jack said, "And you wonder why you get a face full of snow."

* * *

Oh look, I actually managed to get fluff in this one! I even managed a kiss! Too bad Toothless had to ruin it.

I have fallen in love with this AU. Maybe I will go ahead and write the rest of it out. Maybe... we will see.

AU facts (would this be an AU or UA?):

Hiccup is not and was not a Viking. He was born around the same time as Jack and died around a year earlier (making him forever 16). Hiccup is the Spirit of Dragons (aka Dragon Prince and dragon spirit). He wears a modern version of his Viking outfit (long sleeve green shirt, brown zip up vest, dark green cargo pants and brown hiking boots). He has a tail, similar to Toothless's only dark brown and without the large tail flaps at the end. He also has claws that can retract (not like Wolverine, more like a cat's) and his pupils dilate into slits when he gets angry. He does not have the prosthetic at this point, he will get it later on in (that is, if I write the story). Like Jack, he does not remember his human life.

For Toothless, he looks exactly the same, except in his small form he is somewhere between the size of a terrible terror and a ferret. In his small form, Toothless is capable of flying, but only at small distances. The two usually travel by Hiccup sending power to Toothless, allowing him to grow to the size he is in the movie and they can fly together (a representation of Toothless's inability to fly without Hiccup because the energy will only last a moment without Hiccup being in direct contact with Toothless).

Jack and Hiccup first met a few months after Jack had become Jack Frost when Hiccup returned to Burgess after having spent some time traveling with Toothless. The two have been nearly inseparable since. Obviously, Toothless does not quite approve of this relationship.


	3. Seasons Meeting

**Day 3: Seasons** ~ I'm sure many of you are familiar with the Seasons AU for the Big Four in which each of them represent a season. Jack is obviously Winter, and Hiccup is Autumn. You can interpret this prompt as the Seasons AU, or take a different approach and just work in the theme of seasons with your fanwork.

I decided that since I figure everyone else will be going with the seasons AU, I wanted to do something different. This is part of my Guardian!Hiccup AU from the previous day, but takes place about two and a half centuries before?

Warning: I'm not home and am working on my iPad, so there are probably mistakes. I will fix them on Wednesday when I return home. My appologies!

* * *

**Seasons Meeting**

"What do you think you are doing?

Jack jumped and spun around. The speaker had been a young woman with long blonde hair and soft pink eyes. Her hair was braided with cherry blossums and she wore a knee-length white kimono. She was also currently glaring at the winter spirit in front of her.

"Oh! Uh, hi there. It's blossom, right?" Jack said, smiling towards the spring sprite.

"Hana," the spring spirit said. "I asked you a question. What do you think you are doing?"

Jack's smile fell away. "Look, I know it's Spring -"

"It's nearly summer," Hana said, her eyes narrowing further.

"Right, but this is important. I promise, I'll clean it up in ju-"

"No."

"N-no? You don't want me to clean it up?" the winter sprite asked, confused.

"No, I meant no, you will not be cleaning up the mess because you will be unable to."

"Un-unable? Wha-

Jack was once again cut off when something very hot crashed into his back and knocked him to the ground. The spirit of mischief hissed as he rolled onto his side to get a look around. His back stung and he understood why. Moving to surround him were a dozen spring and summer spirits, including Hana.

One of the spirits, the one who had thrown the fireball if his smoking hands were any indication, smiled wickedly down at the winter smith as he said, "Poor little Frost. A useless idiotic spirit who doesn't know how to do anything but cause trouble."

The spirits all laughed and a female summer spirit took a step forward and kicked Jack in the stomach.

"We're sick of you always messing with our seasons Frost, and now you're going to pay," she said.

It was as if that had been a signal because suddenly Jack's world was a whirl of kicks and fireballs. The spring spirits mostly stayed out of it, cheering on the six summer spirits that were doing the real damage and hissing cruel words at Jack that he barely heard over the pain, but a few conjured up a few thorny vines. They crawled over him, keeping him in place and slicing open his skin.

Suddenly the kicking stopped and Jack opened his eyes just in time to catch a glimpse of two spring spirits lying next to a smoking crater with singed hair before something black got in his way.

Jack flinched, fearing this new thing would hurt him as well, before realizing exactly who it was.

Hiccup jumped off Toothless's back and moved to the other side of Jack to protect him better, shooting the sprite a worried glance as he went. He gaze quickly turned from worried to furious as he focused on the spirits that had caused his friend, partner, love so much harm. His eyes became slits like Toothless's and his tail wrapped around the dragon's so as to both create a barrier between Jack and his attackers and keep Toothless in his large form. Hiccup's claws flashed in the sunlight as he hissed alongside his dragon.

"Move aside dragon boy! This isn't your fight," Hana said, stepping forward.

"Make me," Hiccup growled.

One of the summer spirits on Toothless's side smiled and conjured a fireball. "If you insist." Before anyone could stop him, the spirit tossed the ball straight at Toothless's head. The dragon simply swatted the fireball away before shooting his own. It rammed into the spirit's chest and knocked him back into a tree. The spirit fell limp on the ground, unconscious from the impact.

The two spring spirits closest too the dragon screamed and immediately took to the air. The one that had been looking over the two unconsious spring spirits glanced at Hana and she nodded. The two quickly grabbed their comrades and fled.

The remaining summer spirits shifted nervously. Their numbers had dropped drastically in only the last minute and they were now faced with an enemy they new little to nothing about. The last straw was when the vines, which were no longer being controlled by the spring spirits, froze from the contact with Jack and he was able to get loose, unsteadily standing with help from his staff. Two grabbed the fallen spirit before they all left as one.

Hiccup double and triple checked for any hiding spirits before letting go of Toothless's tail and turning to Jack. He lowered the boy back to the ground before fretting over his injuries.

Once he was finished, Hiccup ran his hand through his hair and said, "Oh Moon, what happened? I leave for one hour to fetch that fruit you wanted and I come back to you being beaten to a pulp by a bunch of season spirits!"

"It was my fault. I messed everything up, as usual. All I do is cause trouble," Jack said, his eyes falling to the ground.

"What? Why would you..." Hiccup's eyes widened in realization before narrowing. He wrapped his arms gentaly around the winter spirit and rested his head on Jack's shoulder. "Don't listen to them Jack. They don't know you like I do. You are funny and creative and amazing! You have your faults, but so does everyone."

Jack smiled down at his little hero. "Thanks Hic."

"Now, what did you do that got you in trouble?"

Jack blushed and pulled away slightly, glancing to the side. "It was supposed to be a surprise."

Confused, Hiccup followed his gaze. His eyes widened as he saw it. A tree had icicles hanging from its branches, created and shaped to say, "Happy Anniversary Hiccup!"

"Today marks fifty years since the day we first met," Jack said, knocking Hiccup back into the present.

"I... How did you... Why did..." Hiccup looked back at Jack to see the sprite giving him a soft smile. He did the first thing that came to his mind

Jack hissed in pain as Hiccup wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and smashed their lips together. The dragon spirit immediately pulled away, appologizing rapidly, but Jack just laughed and pulled the boy in again, this time for a gentler kiss.

A now small Toothless huffed at the two and crouched down, ready to jump at them. However, something stopped him as he made the leap. The dragon glanced down at his foot and saw that is was frozen to the ground.

Jack smiled and pulled Hiccup a little closer. Everything was perfect.

* * *

You don't get to ruin it this time Toothless!


	4. The Jealousy of a Viking

**Day 4:** **Jealousy** ~ Everyone gets jealous for whatever reason, it's up to you on how you want to apply this to HijacK!

Since I've done Jack and Hiccup's point of view for the past three days, I decided to try someone else's. I've already done Toothless interfering with Hiccup and Jack, so it ended up as a fight between Tooth and Astrid.

Still on my iPad.

Takes place while Jack's in the past, a few weeks after Jack and Hiccup met.

* * *

**The Jealousy of a Viking**

The Viking girl frowned as her search turned up nothing. Hiccup was no where to be found. It had been like this for the past few weeks. The boy would slip off and reappear hours later out of nowhere. He hadn't acted this suspicious since the end of the dragon war, but the girl seriously doubted he was hiding another dragon.

Although she'd never admit it, the viking was worried he was sneaking off to see some girl. The Heather incident had put her on edge and a small flock of teenage girls had come with the visiting tribe for the month for negotiations or something. There was also the note he had dropped that she had found. "See you tonight! - J.F." She didn't know who this J.F. girl was, but she was going to be short a head when the Viking girl got her hands on the boy-stealer!

The blonde sat down on a log near the forest and tried to think. He had to be somewhere. Somewhere hidden away, but far enough away from where the dragons were hidden so that they wouldn't be found.

She suddenly sat up straight.

The cove where Hiccup met Toothless. It was hidden, only a few people knew about it, and it was on the opposite side of the island from the dragons. It would be perfect.

The Viking jumped to her feet and took off into the forest. She smiled as she reached the entrance, only to freeze when she heard Hiccup's laugh.

Curse the gods, she was right! She knew she should have said something to Hiccup, and now she's lost her chance!

Anger and jealousy boiled up in her. She cracked her knuckles, ready to go find out who had tried to steal Hiccup away from her and teach them a lesson. At the sound of a dragons grumbling, she stopped and glanced towards the cove.

Why would a dragon be here if Hiccup's with someone from the visiting drive?

The sound of another voice, a male voice, had her moving back to the entrance. She slipped through and poked her head out just enough that she could see without giving herself away.

Hiccup was in the middle of the cove, just a short ways from the lake, and was helping a young man the Viking girl didn't recognize up. The stranger was older, about seventeen or eighteen, and was lanky like Hiccup. However, his most dominating features were his super pale skin and snow white hair. As the boy reached down and picked up a wooden staff, the girl's eyes widened, recognizing his description from the visiting tribes tales. He had to be the new nature spirit, the winter god Jokul Frosti, that had been seen traveling with Loki. That would explain why the islands been receiving an excessive amount of snow without receiving a proper blizzard. It would also explain the J.F.

Toothless was also there, sitting next to Hiccup and looking a little too smug. Jokul glared at the dragon and said something, but the girl was too far away to hear what it was. It must have been funny though because Hiccup laughed and moved closer, placing his hand on a frosty shoulder.

For a moment, the Viking wondered why the god would be hanging out with Hiccup, but shrugged it off. Better a god then some girl. She should have known. All of the visiting girls stuck their noses up at Hiccup when they weren't too busy stalking Snotlout. Maybe she'd taken a few too many hits to the head.

"Looks like Astrid's still my only compition," she said. Ruffnutt turned away from the two boys and began heading back to the village, oblivious to the fact that the moment she turned away, Hiccup leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jack's lips.

* * *

Did I trip anyone up at the end? I don't really ship Hiccup and Ruff, but I couldn't help myself. The idea of Ruff and Astrid fighting over Hiccup while he's secretly dating Jack is just too good an idea to pass up. Besides, Astrid got plenty of jealous screen time during the "Heather incident".


	5. Of Fearlings

**Day 5: Dark!Hijack** ~ In this prompt, either Jack or Hiccup are dark, or both of them are. It is completely up to you how either/both of them go dark. Or, you can choose to interpret this as finding a darker side of the Hijack relationship.

This takes place while Jack is in the past.

* * *

**Of Fearlings**

Jack looked around as he walked through the forest. "Hiccup?" he called. This was where they had agreed to meet, right? "Hiccup?"

Something did not feel right. The forest was too quiet and dark for this time of day. A twig snapped and Jack spun around, staff raised. "Hiccup?"

"Not quite Frost."

Jack spun around, only to have something slam into his chest. He rolled on the ground until his back hit a tree. The sprite groaned and looked up to see the nightmare rejoin its master. "Pitch!"

The man smirked and petted the nightmare. "Ah, so you have heard of me. I suppose it is only to be expected. There's no one, human or spirit who hasn't heard of Pitch Black, the King of Shadows and Nightmares."

"The boogeyman," Jack said, giving the king his own smirk before searching for his staff. He finally found it half under a bush, on the other side of Pitch.

Jack swallowed and flinched when he saw the shadow smirk, obviously sensing the boy's increase of fear.

"I've heard of you as well Jack Frost. You are the frost sprite and winter god that showed up out of nowhere three months ago. The Vikings know you as Jokul Frosti. I have also heard something else about you. Would you like to know what that is?" Pitch said, his eyes glinting with something Jack did not recognize.

The sprite nodded, but stayed cautious.

Pitch was no longer smiling as he began circling Jack.

"I'll admit I had been a little curious at first. A winter spirit, a winter god, without any ties to others. It seemed promising for an ally. After all, what goes together better than cold and dark?"

"So I went to see a certain oracle and... persuaded them into taking a peak into your future and do you know what they said?" Pitch asked, but he continued before the sprite had a chance to speak. "They said that one day you will rise against me with my enemies and because of you, I will be defeated."

Jack stumbled back, his eyes going wide.

Pitch was smiling again at the boy's obvious fear. "So as unfortunate as it is to loose a potential ally, you will have to go."

Jack dodged as Pitch sent the nightmare after him and made a run for his staff. He was almost there when something grabbed him by the back of his cloak and pulled him back. Jack turned, ready to pouch whatever had him, but froze when he saw what it was.

"I've been watching you Frost. Imagine my surprise when I found out you had taken a liking to a little human."

"Hiccup," Jack whispered.

It was Hiccup, but it wasn't. The Viking's hair was now tar black and his eyes were a bright gold like the nightmare's. His skin was not as grey as Pitch's, but more of a midpoint between that and his usual color. He was a fearling, the dark creatures the other Guardians had told him Pitch created from children.

The fearling smiled and pulled Jack around, pinning him to a tree by his throat.

"Hic, please, you've got to fight it! Don't let him control you! I-" The fearling pressed harder on his throat, cutting off his air supply.

Pitch smiled alongside the fearling, walking over and setting his hand on its shoulder. He nodded and it smiled wider.

As he gasped for air, he tried to plead with Hiccup - his Hiccup that he knew was hidden away under all that darkness and fear - but it was useless.

The fearling leaned closer, their faces inches apart, and said, "One last kiss goodbye."

Tears slipped down Jack's face as their lips came together. His eyes fluttered shut as shadows swarmed into him from their conjoined lips and surrounded his core.

* * *

**Well there you go. This explains why Pitch was surprised to see Jack with the Guardians and how he knew who Jack was.**

**... What? You want more? Fine!**

* * *

"Ah!"

Jack woke up screaming, nearly falling off the branch he had been sleeping on. He snatched up his staff and spun around. This time he did fall off the branch.

Jack tried to calm his breathing as he got to his feet. It was okay. Everything was all right. Pitch had millions of kids to scare. He wouldn't care about some newbie spirit. Right?

Jack took to the air, speeding out of the forest and towards Hiccup's house. He was going too fast when he dropped through the hole in the roof over Toothless's "bed" and ended up stumbling, his staff slipping out of his hand.

Awakened by the noise, Toothless jumped to his feet and growled at the intruder while Hiccup lazily sat up, rubbing his eyes and saying, "Wha-what's going on?"

Jack took only a second to take in auburn hair, green eyes, and pale, rosy skin before launching himself into the younger boy's arms.

Hiccup jumped at the impact, but quickly wrapped his arms around the immortal when he saw the tears on his face.

"Jack! Jack, what happened?" Hiccup whispered. It would not do to have his father wake up and come in to see him hugging a god. It would bring about far too many questions that he did not want to answer.

Jack sniffled before pulling away slightly. "I had a bad dream."

The moment the words were out of his mouth, the winter sprite blushed and tried to scrub away his tears, but did not make any motions to move away from the boy.

Hiccup was stunned. Out of everything Hiccup could imagine Jack could be crying for, this was nowhere near his expectations. Gods, even Odin himself coming to Jack and demanding he not be with Hiccup seemed even more likely than a simple nightmare.

Hiccup quickly shook it off as he realized Jack was still crying. Thinking back on what his mother had done all those years ago when he would have nightmares, Hiccup held Jack tighter and rubbed his back. "You okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

Jack snuggled closer to Hiccup, burying his head in auburn locks before saying, "No, I just needed to make sure you were okay."

Once again, Hiccup was stunned. To think that the boy, the god, had gotten this worked up because of a nightmare where he had gotten hurt was unthinkable.

Hiccup nuzzled his face against jack's shoulder as he blushed. "I'm fine Jack."

"I know. I love you Hiccup."

Hiccup pulled his head away and smiled at Jack, who had stopped crying and was smiling, even if it was not quite up to usual standards yet. "I love you too Jack."

The two shared a kiss before Hiccup pulled away and yawned. He was suddenly reminded exactly how late it was.

"If you're feeling better than can I get to sleep. I have dragon training in the morning."

Jack eyes flashed with mischievous intent and the next thing hiccup knew, he was lying down under the covers, curled up next to Jack.

"Goodnight Hiccup," Jack said, far too cheerfully.

_At least he's back to normal_, Hiccup thought. The Viking saw a shadow move up behind Jack and could not help but smile. "Goodnight Jack."

"What the-" Jack was suddenly grabbed by the hood of his cloak and dragged out of bed. He frowned when he heard the small growling coming from the thing holding his hood. "Hiccup, help me!" he called, but Hiccup just laughed as the sprite was dragged across the room. Jack yelped as Toothless tossed him out the window and he barely managed to grab the branch of a nearby tree. He was followed by his staff a second later, which he also barely caught.

"Stupid dragon," Jack muttered, pulling himself fully onto the branch and sitting down. He would wait an hour, and then sneak in once he was sure the demon lizard was asleep.

* * *

Honestly, I had considered going with the first part (minus the oracle stuff because then Pitch probably would have been a lot more worried during the fight after seeing Jack with the Guardians) and having Jack trying to save Hiccup, but I couldn't figure out how to make it work as a one-shot without it being completely unrealistic and/or cheesy.

There is actually a clue at the beginning of the dream that it was not real. Can you figure out what it was?

In addition, I think I may have ruined the "Dark" theme by making them both normal and happy in the end...


	6. Sh! It's a secret!

**Day 6: Secret Admirer** ~ I don't really think this one needs much expansion.

I think I am really stretching the prompt this time. Since in my Jack in the Past timeline Jack's already Hiccup's secret admirer (at least secret to everyone but Hiccup), I figured I would do a "Five times Hijack remained a secret and one time it didn't."

One and Two take place between "A Time Traveler and a Dragon Trainer" and "The Jealousy of a Viking". Three and Four take place between "The Jealousy of a Viking" and "Of Fearlings". Five takes place directly after "Of Fearlings" and Found Out takes place a few days later.

In addition, the stories take place after Riders of Berk.

* * *

**Sh! It's a secret!**

One: Ruffnut

"Hey Ruffnutt, where's Tuffnut?"

I turned around to find Hiccup standing behind me, carrying a basket.

"He went off with Snotlout to gawk at some of the visiting tribe's girls or something. I was trying to find Astrid so we could laugh when the screw up," I said. "What's with the basket?"

He shifted nervously and looked off to the side. "Oh, I was just... going to see Toothless. Um, I think I saw Astrid near the docks. Well, I better be going."

He took off towards the forest. I frowned, but was about to shrug it off when I saw a paper fall out of his basket. I walked over and picked it up to see that it said, "See you tonight! - J.F."

"J.F?" I asked myself, looking back towards the forest just in time to see him duck through the trees. I took off after him. I followed him through the trees until he reached a rocky outcropping. Hiccup walked around it, but by the time I looked, the boy was gone.

* * *

Two: Astrid

I smiled as I approached Hiccup's house. I was planning on asking Hiccup if he wanted to come with me to take Stormfly and Toothless out for a flight. He had been busy lately, which was only to be expected with the visiting tribe, so I was sure he would want to get away for a little while.

Just as I reached Hiccup's house, the boy himself stepped out. I held up my hand and was about to call him, but he just slipped a piece of paper under the steps of his house and disappeared inside again.

Curious, I walked over and picked the note up. However, before I could unfold the paper and read it, a strong gust of wind blew by and plucked the note from my grasp. I tried to catch it, but it flew over Hiccup's house and out of sight.

I huffed, but I knew if it was important, Hiccup would have told me. Pushing it down, I opened the door and called to Hiccup.

* * *

Three: Fishlegs

At first, it seemed bad, very bad. The Outcasts were attacking and they had dragons! We had strength, speed, and experience on our side, but they had numbers. We could only stand strong for so long. Then suddenly, as if a gift from the gods, storm clouds moved in and in seconds we were in the middle of a blizzard. The winds worked odd, creating a white out for the Outcasts, and Snotlout for some reason, but leaving the sky almost clear for us. Victory came quickly after that and the Outcasts were soon running scared, the storm clouds chasing after.

Astounded, we all headed off to the Great Hall to celebrate our victory.

"Did you see the way the clouds came out of nowhere? Perhaps it was the work of that winter god the Hysterics were going on about," Gobber told Stoick.

I heard coughing and turned to see Hiccup choking on his mead.

"Are you okay Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"Oh no, what do we do? Um, slap his back or get behind him or-"

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Hiccup said, cutting me off. "I just, I got to go check on something." Before anyone had a chance to say something, Hiccup stood up and quickly left the Great Hall.

Later on, I was heading towards home when I heard whispering coming from behind Hiccup's house. I walked over, shivering as a cold breeze passed by. Just before I rounded the corner, the whispering stopped. When I did, I saw Hiccup and Toothless standing by the back door of the House and staring up into the sky.

"Hiccup?"

The boy jumped and turned to me. "Oh, hey Fishlegs. What are you doing here?"

"I heard whispering. Are you okay?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, I was just, um, talking to Toothless, yeah. Well, goodnight," he said, before ducking into the house.

I scratched my head before shrugging. It was weird, but it was Hiccup.

* * *

Four: Loki

"So how is my favorite time-jumper doing," I called, flying into the cove I had heard Jokul was staying in.

The sprite's eyes went wide as he looked up at me. "Loki, what are you doing here?"

"What, I can't just pop in on my favorite winter spirit from the future? What is Midgard coming too?"

"How did you know I was here?" The kid sounded nervous. Interesting.

"I get around. It is actually funny you are here. You know, Thor stayed here for awhile after the mortals put up these weird metal posts everywhere."

"Really?" Jokul said, glancing off to the side. "You know, I've been meaning to ask you, what's up with Thor and metal?"

"Please, the guy's a freak. You cannot honestly expect me to understand everything about him. All I know is that Thor loves the stuff and it brings him great joy to hit it with lightning," I said, shaking my head.

"Well, it's been great talking to you. See you later," Jokul said, waving goodbye.

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "You're trying to get rid of me. Okay, cough it up. What are you hiding?"

"What? I'm not hiding anything." At my look, the sprite turned away. "I well, see-" He suddenly froze before sighing and turning to me. "You see, the thing is I pranked Odin earlier and I thought, if you were here, and Odin realized it was me, it might make finding me easier."

Now I froze. "You pranked..." I cleared my throat before smiling at Jokul. "Well, would you look at that? I just remembered I was going to go meet, um, yeah. So, I guess I'll see you later!" Before Jokul could even blink, I had transformed into a raven and flew off, passing by a little mortal with a dragon walking through the woods as I went.

Jokul had pranked Odin! Hel have mercy, he was dead meat.

* * *

Five: Stoick

I yawned as I made my way up the stairs. "Hiccup, it's morning. Rise and shine," I yelled banging on the door. I heard a thump and for a moment, I thought I heard a voice, one that did not belong to my son. "Hiccup?"

I opened the door and looked around. Toothless was standing on his bedrock and... laughing? Hiccup was sitting up in bed and looking at me, but his sheets were pulled off to the side of the bed opposite me, as if he had fallen off the bed.

"Hey dad, is everything all right?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, I thought I heard something. Are you okay? What happened to your sheets?"

"Oh, I must have kicked them off in my sleep nothing to worry about," he said, but something did not feel right.

I went to take a step forward, but the front door suddenly opened and Gobber called up to me. I took one last glance at my son before turning away. It was probably nothing.

* * *

Found Out: Savage

"Well if it isn't my lucky day."

I had been sneaking through the forest on Alvin's orders to try to spy on Berk, when I happened to spot a certain boy traveling through the forest, and better yet, he was alone without a dragon in sight. Even though we Outcasts had managed to gain control of a handful of Dragons, there were still problems that needed solving and that little Hiccup was exactly the boy Alvin need for the job.

I followed the boy, sneaking closer and staying quiet, only to be startled when something jumped down from the trees and tackled the boy.

"There you are! What took you so long?"

I took a few steps back and ducked down behind a tree as I observed the newcomer. It was a boy, a tiny one just like Hiccup, but taller with snow-white hair. He wore a dark blue hooded cloak, a white shirt, and a pair of brown pats that were tied to his legs with leather straps a little above his bare feet. He was also obviously not an enemy, if they way Hiccup was laughing was anything to go by.

"Sorry Jack, I was helping Fishlegs clean up the ring after training," Hiccup said, smiling as the boy, Jack, helped him to his feet. "You know, you could come with me to the village, instead of hiding out here like a hermit."

"I am a hermit Hiccup," Jack said, giving the boy a smile. "It's fine. Where's Toothless?" Jack looked around and I ducked a little lower, just in case.

"He didn't get breakfast this morning, so I left him behind to eat."

"Great!" the white-haired boy said and, to my great surprise, wrapped his arms around hiccup, pulling the smaller boy into a kiss. The kiss was returned.

That was... interesting. Alvin would definitely want to hear about this. I gave the two boy's one last glance before turning away and slipping back through the forest.

* * *

I have a feeling Snotlout would be the butt of many of Jack's pranks, if only because of the way he treats Hiccup.

Fun facts: There actually is a tribe called Hysteric in the How to Train Your Dragon world, Hel is the name of both a realm and it's keeper in Norse mythology, and Loki is not Thor's brother.

The Outcasts know about Jokul Frosti, which is why Savage can see Jack, but they never got a physical description. And yes, that was meant to be foreshadowing to a story I may or may not write. It is between either that, or continuing with the Movie Swap!AU. Which would you prefer?


	7. Vampire Kisses

**Day 7: General AU** ~ We're ending Hijack Week on a broad note, so we're opening it up to all of the fantastic AUs that have been born in the fandom. Some of the notable ones include Swag AU, Space AU, Sherlock Holmes AU, Titanic AU, Tutor AU, Coffee Shop AU, Camp Counselor AU etc. You are NOT limited to this list at all, you are welcome to do any AU you like! Just make sure you include the name of the AU in your caption.

Oddly enough, I had the hardest time with this prompt. Do not ask me how the General AU prompt could be hardest, because I have no idea how it happened. I just could not come up with a good AU that was not either boring or overdone. Therefore, I had been staring at my bookshelf trying to come up with something when it hit me. Why not do an AU on the most romantic book series I have ever read? (Is it sad that the series I find most romantic is a horror series about a girl that dreams of drinking blood and being a creature of the night?) It took me awhile to dig out my books since they were hidden away in our spare room, but I found them!

This is based on a scene in the third book of the manga's for the Vampire Kisses series, Vampire Kisses: Blood Relatives. Also, Fem!Jack, simply because I cannot stop thinking about Older!Hiccup in Alexander's outfit and Fem!Jack in Raven's dress and her white hair all curled up with little black roses. I swear, if someone draws this for me, I will kiss them!

* * *

**Vampire Kisses**

Come on Jaci, you have to think.

"Let us out!" I banged on the lid of the coffin, but it was no use. We were trapped. I could here Ana talking Nick, something about 911, but it was all too muffled. I could only hope help would get here soon.

I looked over at Hiccup in the dim light that seeped through the cracks were the lid met the base. He was sweating and breathing heavily.

"Hiccup, Hiccup?"

This was all Snotlout's fault. No, it was my fault. If I had been more careful with my Journal, Hiccup's cousin wouldn't have found out about our trick with the vials, Hiccup and I wouldn't have come to this stupid party, Hiccup wouldn't have gotten a face full of garlic spray courtesy of his psycho-ex Astrid, and Tuffnutt and Fishlegs wouldn't have had a chance to lock us in the coffin.

"Oh Hiccup, I'm so sorry."

I got closer to him, snuggling into his neck before kissing his lips. Tasting the garlic on his breath, I brought my hand up to his face and breathed in deeply, trying to get as much of the cursed substance away from and out of my boyfriend as possible.

When Hiccup coughed, I pulled away as much as I could and watched as his eyes fluttered open. "Jacinda? Wow, I've never felt better." He looked up at me before looking around. "What are we doing in here?"

"The gang-"

"Oh yeah, now I remember," he said. Hiccup wrapped his arms around my waist and shifted us so that we were both lying on our sides before slamming his foot into the coffin lid, kicking it open.

I barely had a chance to sit up before Ana was hugging me, her blonde head tucked under my chin. The half-Indian girl squeezed me as she said, "I'm so glad you're alive Jaci!"

I laughed and hugged her back before pushing her off. "Relax, it was no biggie."

"We thought paramedics would have to use the Jaws of Life to get you out of that casket," she said, looking near tears.

Hiccup smiled as he got out of the coffin. "I had something better. Jacinda's "Kiss of Life."

I smiled up at his intense green eyes as my cheeks heated up.

* * *

It was lame. It was short. I probably just screwed up my all time favorite book series (this is why I do not write stories for these books people. I would screw them up!), but I thought it was adorable so I did it! I tried and therefore no one should criticize me!


End file.
